The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to communication using a low latency physical downlink control channel (sPDCCH) and low latency physical downlink shared channel (sPDSCH).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-a ccess systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless multiple-access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is designed to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards. LTE may use OFDMA on the downlink (DL), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
A base station may transmit control information to a UE to allocate resources for data transmissions. A portion of the physical layer resources (i.e., time and frequency resources) may be designated for transmission of this control information. However, the number of resources used for control transmissions may vary, so the dedicated control region may be underutilized. This overhead may result in reduced system bandwidth and may negatively impact system performance.